


After-hours snogging

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gloves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes, it's my ship and I ship them and I always will.  Darlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-hours snogging




End file.
